


;;--> iota

by Black



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Coffee snob Adam, M/M, Mentions of Pritchard and Adam sleeping on his office couch, TransAdam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black
Summary: a small gift of coffee and an attempt at rebuilding happiness - you can't say he ISN'T trying.





	;;--> iota

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for the kids.

Adam yawns, reaching up with his black hand and covering his mouth.

He leaves it to rest there after he’s done, stroking his thumb hard against the joint of his jaw and rumbling a low noise in the depths of his chest. Today was...uneventful. No crazy tasks from Sarif, no flack from Pritchard, and no word of any gossip from around the office.

He’d simply tucked himself at his desk and finally forced himself to sort through and catch up on all the security paperwork that he had needed to address. His coffee sat cooling nearby - a taste of it confirmed that it had gone lukewarm.

But he’d take it. He wasn’t picky in that regard. Nothing could beat the flavor of a good cup of coffee. The smell made his mouth water alone. He was a bit of a snob and required a good cup from down the street at the upscale coffee shop.

The office coffee was….okay and all.  
He turned to it on tough nights when he needed something and nothing else was open. David bought a decent brand, but not rich enough for his tastes.

Heh.

Adam inhales slowly, his chest aching as he holds it - vision prickling as he closes his eyes and falls in line with his surroundings for just a moment. The taste of coffee. The hum of his computer. The hushed whisper beyond his walls. Distant laughter. The smell of lunch.

Mmph.

He scratches his fingers against his beard and grunts, rolling his tongue against his back molars as he stares at the screen. unimpressed. a bit tired. sleep sounded wonderful right about now - maybe he could bribe Pritchard to nap on the couch in his office.

Hmm.

First thing is first, though.

Adam slowly pushes himself away from the desk and stands up, rolling his shoulders back and yawning as he grabs the cup of coffee situated near the end. He nudges the stopper with his thumb as he walks out and towards Sarif’s office.

Freshly out of his first meeting, he knew David would be eternally grateful for a cup of good coffee. He had been trying to...make peace with his whole situation lately. Was he bitter about the augs still? a little, sure. Why wouldn’t he be?

They were jarring and still new, still a weight in his skin that itched and itched and felt more heavier than not. But. That didn’t mean he couldn’t try and scrape up whatever was between he and his boss and make...friends with him, right?

Athene greets him promptly and he nods back, hesitating before he slowly makes his way into Sarif’s office and reaches up to squeeze at the side of his neck. Sarif is rambunctious, as always. Curled over several files on his desk and he’s almost startled to see Adam so readily in his office. Without being asked.

He calls him son.   
Adam offers him a smile.

“Figured you could use a coffee,” he offers, a little awkwardly. Afraid for a moment of the repercussions (what repercussions Adam, over coffee?) but David’s face lights up brighter than it has in weeks. He takes it with his gilded fingers and Adam drags a fang over his upper lip, laughing in his throat as his boss pulls and stopper and takes a drink.

Remarking on the taste of it, he offers Adam a beaming grin.

“It’s my favorite,” he says in return, offering him a smile that’s a little more natural, “I like light roast - dark is good, but not my favorite. It’s their house blend.”

Good job, Adam.  
You’ve made him happy, isn’t that what you like to do for people?

Sarif squeezes his shoulder and Adam has forgotten how much he actually likes human contact. He’s been isolated for so long and he nearly melts into it. Warm. Skin. Even though the leather of his jacket he swears he can feel it - something just as sunny gathering in the corner of his eyes as he smiles and glances down at their feet.

“You’re welcome Dave,” he says honestly, “I have to go finish filling out a couple reports and I know you said you have another meeting coming up. Hope that gets you through.”

He exits the office feeling a little lighter than usual. And it lasts throughout the day. It lasts even as he returns to the din of his home. It lasts through his shower. Through the game. Even as he crawls into bed.

Buries within the quiet sheets. soft. caressing his naked skin.

Even as he drifts to sleep, he finds the smile on his lips to be more uplifting than the anger he usually keeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my trash son trying 2 be happy again.


End file.
